


Happy Again

by JuliaMG



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angry Gally, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comforting Alby, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Support, Supportive Minho, Worried Thomas, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaMG/pseuds/JuliaMG
Summary: Newt is depressed, and he needs his friends to help him through it, even though he doesn't really want them to. Of course they are there for him.





	Happy Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story will revolve around depression, anxiety and suicidal thoughts. If you believe you may be triggered by this, please do not proceed. There is help you can get, and people who are here for you and understands what you are going through. I'm one of those people. It will get better! <3
> 
> I apologise in advanced for any mistakes. English is not my first language. Please comment, and let me know what you think after finishing reading!

Confusion. That's the first thing Newt feels as he comes around the first time. His mind is a mess of disoriented thoughts and he can't make sense of them. He doesn't even know where to begin. All he knows is that he's laying on his back, pressed down against a hard, cold surface, and that a tiredness like never before seeps into his bones, wearing him down, seizing him to floor. It enables him to move.

Something smells funny around him; a sickly metallic scent of iron. His nostrils feels clogged by the smell, but Newt can’t bring himself to wipe his nose. He simply feels too tired and every breath he takes rattles his chest. Something tells him he feels disconnected and numb, yet every shaky breath sends a painful stab in his chest. He almost doesn’t want to breathe at all. It is as if something is crushing his lungs; squeezing the air out of them.

He blinks tiredly up at the sky were the clouds are moving rapidly before the blue background, trying to make sense of it all. The movement tells Newt that a storm is coming, and just as the thought crosses his mind, something wet lands on his cheek. The water drop later runs down his face, into his ear. It is strangely warm, and Newt’s vision spins once again.

He believes that someone is calling his name, trying to coach him back to reality, but everything is hazy and it's hard to think straight. Suddenly something appears in his line of sight, but the movement is too fast for Newt's brain to process. He is forced to close his eyes again as a blinding pain explodes in his skull. There's a buzz in his ears suddenly, loud enough to drown out most other sounds, leaving nothing but a dull silence behind.

"Newt?" He blinks again, and a shadow swims into view. Newt can’t seem to focus his eyes and bring light to the person’s face, so instead he listens to the voice, sluggishly trying to put a name on the shape of a man, who are staring down at him with wide, terrified eyes. It doesn’t work, and his eyelids feels heavy. He blinks with a longer pause in between where he simply lets his eyes stay shut. "Newt, come on man."

Something is hitting the side of his face and it makes Newt’s head hurt even more, but as he closes his eyes against the pain, the slapping only continues, harder and more persistent than before, and Newt is forced to open his eyes again.

He blinks harder this time, struggling to get his thoughts on track, and a face appears hovering above him, blocking out most of the dark blue sky behind them. When did he get here? Newt's eyes begin to wander as he gazes the deep blue sky, confusion only increasing as he realises that the sky is no longer moving and that’s still the early afternoon. Newt had been sure it had been raining earlier, he had felt the raindrops trail down his face. They had been warm against his chilled skin - comforting in a way. How weird.

"Come on Newt." The breathless, shaky voice states desperately, and Newt tiredly moves his confused gaze from the sky to the person before him again. Suddenly a fleeting thought crosses through his mind as he locks eyes with the person. A name perhaps? Alby... Was this person called Alby? " _Please_ buddy. "

Yes, Newt thinks, staring up into the brown, shining orbits that are on the brink of tears, this is most definitely Alby. He can’t really place who this _Alby_ is, but for some reason the name just feels right with him. It feels like safety.

It is as if the recognition dawns on his face, because Alby breaks into a massive, wet smile, salty from tears, and suddenly another drop of rain falls onto Newt's forehead. This time around though, he can tell that it is a teardrop, and not a drop of rain.

"Shucking idiot." A gentle hand brushes Newt's blonde hair out of his face and Alby runs his thumb over his forehead, right over his eyebrow, smiling softly. The conviction in his voice sounds forced as he speaks: "You're okay.”

It’s almost as if Alby notices Newt’s hesitation, because he clears his throat and continues, voice wobbly. “Don't you worry, you'll be okay."

Alby sound like he is trying to convince himself so as much as Newt, or even more, but Newt can’t really find it in himself to care. For some reason he doesn’t feel like caring about his own wellbeing. He just blinks at Alby without a response, tiredly, wanting nothing more than to sleep, frowning slightly, but Alby smiles again, sweetly, and lets out a little wet laugh. It doesn’t exactly sound forced, but it definitely doesn’t sound happy either. It sounds heartbroken.

"I know Newt." He almost whispers, leaning down and placing a small kiss on his forehead, narrowly missing the ugly gash and yet smearing blood all over the place. Newt’s pale forehead is tainted with red. "I know that this is not what you want to hear right now. But I swear to you, I will make it my goal in life to make you feel happiness again.”

Newt shudders, and the pain slowly starts creeping back in. He hiccups, but it turns into a broken sob. It comes from the bottom of his heart, and Alby once again looks torn between smashing something to pieces and simply holding his friend together. As Newt continues to shake in pain, letting out horrifying moans of anguish, he chooses the latter as he gently cradles Newt’s face between his hands, smothering the skin och trying to catch the other boy’s attention by speaking with a little more dedication.

“You are like a brother to me, you hear?” He leans in, tears glistening on his flushed face, but his eyes are filled with conviction. “And I swear to you, you will be happy again."

With that, he knows they can wait no longer. They have already wasted precious time they definitely don’t have, and the gates are closing soon. With a murmured apology, he carefully pick his friend up, and with every ounce of his remaining strength, he guides him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. Please comment and let me know what you think! <3


End file.
